Sins of the Mother
by NeoMoon
Summary: After the destruction of the Moon Kingdom Queen Serenity sent her Royal Court to Earth. But what of everyone else that lived on the Moon?


Sailor Moon  
"Sins of the Mother"  
By: NeoMoon  
  
She wakes screaming, a cold sweat running down her fragile petite frame.   
Warm tears welling in her eyes. She shakes her head, whimpering in the   
pain of the dream she is so fruitlessly trying to rid herself of. She   
sits up, feeling her sweat soaked clothes sticking to her body. She   
brings her legs up, close to her body, burying her head in her knees,   
crying.  
  
The small black cat looks on at the young girl, a confused and concerned   
look in her eyes. She jumps on the girl's bed, nimbly walking over to   
the girl.  
  
"Serena, what is troubling you?" Said the cat in her distinct English   
accent. "Did you have the dream wear the cupcake ate you?"  
  
"Oh Luna!" Serena sobbed picking the cat up and bringing her to her   
chest, holding her tightly to her body. "They were coming after me,   
Luna. Hundreds of people, they kept yelling, screaming at me." The   
tears ran down her checks ever faster and Luna just closed her eyes   
trying to think of how to help. "They kept screaming at me, yelling   
that I must pay for Queen Serenity."  
  
Luna's eye's shot open, full of fear as Serena said this. She struggled   
out of the young girl's strong grip. "Tell me everything, Serena!" She   
demanded the fear evident in her voice.  
  
Serena shook her head nit wanting to recall even more of the dream.  
  
"Serena, you must!" Yelled the cat.  
  
"NO!" Screamed the girl, terror and fear encompassing her voice. "Please,   
Luna, I don't want to remember that. Please."  
  
Luna opened her mouth, ready to retort, but that was not meant to be. Serena's   
door flew open, her Mother and Father bursting through it.  
  
"Serena, dear what's wrong?" Her mother asked, worriedly.  
  
"Nothing Mom, just a bad dream." She said with a fake laugh as she wiped the   
tears away from her face.  
  
Luna looked up at her shaking her head knowing that this was not simply a bad dream.  
  
Her parents left, the door shutting quietly behind them. Luna was about to speak   
again, but the door opened again, Serena's mother peaking in. She smiled, and   
whispering a silent 'good night', shut the door, and left again to find once more   
Queen Mab's Kingdom.  
  
The cat sighed, turning back to Serena, finding the young girl, curled up asleep,   
a pained look filling, and leaving her face. She sighed again, and cuddled up next   
to her friend, and future Queen.   
  
She looked terrorable, the dark rings around her eyes brought far to much attention.   
She hated everyone asking what was wrong. Why couldn't they just leave her alone?   
All she wanted was to be left alone to try and forget about her dream. But that   
was not her nature, and at the first sight of her best friends, Ami, and Lita she   
ran to them, sobbing. She could see Lita sighing; she knew the girl was a good   
friend, but that she hated how much Serena cried over everything.  
  
"Oh, Ami, Lita." She cried, leaning her back against a tree, as the other two stood   
around her. "It was so horrorable!"   
  
She retold the story, tears, running down her face. The images of all those people   
coming at her, trying to get her. She couldn't understand it. *Why did they want   
me?* She thought as lifted her head to look at her friends through tear stunned   
eyes. She knew the look they were giving her. It was a look that they all often  
times only gave to Rei, and sometimes to Ami. It was a look that said, "I believe   
you, but you just scared the leaving crap out of me."  
  
Serena said at their look. She knew by the look that they did in fact believe her,   
but she knew they couldn't help. But again this too was not her nature.  
  
As she felt Lita grasping her shoulder, and bending down to her face, she could feel   
her friend wiping the tears from her face.  
  
"Don't worry, Serena. We got ya." Lita looked over toward Ami. "Right, Ami."  
  
"Oh, right." Ami's voice was full of uncertainty. Even Serena could hear it, but   
she nodded her head in appreciation, and put on the best smile she could manage.   
"Thanks, guys." She said trying to sound cheerful. "With Darien away and all . . ."   
She trailed off as she saw over Lita's shoulder, a group of people approaching them.   
Weird smiles, and grins filling their pale face. She could hear their mixed groans   
of pain, and happiness, as they came closer, passing Ami. Ever so closer. They   
called to her beaconed her. She screamed closing her eyes hoping that if she couldn't  
see them they'd go away, she could feel them touching her, pulling at her. Their   
painful yet happy groans, filling her mind and soul.  
  
And then a single voice in the chaos. A man's voice, his voice. Calling to her, she   
could fell his touch, and her tears being wiped away by his fingers. She opened her   
eyes, surveying the room that she was laying in, under a warm blanket, in a soft bed.   
His bed. Ami, and Lita were sitting next to the bed fast asleep. Serena could feel   
her eyes welling up at the sight of her friends falling asleep as they watched over   
her. She sighed and quietly got out of the bed, not wanting to wake her friends.   
  
She walked out of the small bedroom, her mind still not clearly registering were she   
was, and was caught by surprise by the man, carry the cups of tea into the room.  
  
She turned her head away from his eyes not wanting him to see the tired, ragged look   
that she wore. She instead focused on the vase of blood red roses, her love's   
trademark. She tried to stay on their beauty, but at every breath that she heard   
leave him her gaze was drawn closer. She could feel his arms wrapping around her,   
and she embraced the feeling, wrapping her own arms around him, letting tears that   
she did not know she had flow freely from her. She felt safe in his arms; she felt   
the only truth that ever presented itself to her. She was happy, if only for a moment.  
  
She looked up at him, knowing the condition of her face would not deter the feeling he   
had for her. "I love you." Her voice was soft with those words, almost musical.  
  
He walked her over to his couch, sitting down with her, never letting his arm leave her   
shoulder. "Serena, please tell me what's going on." He looked away from her for second,   
sighing. "I was in Kyoto, and I just got this terrorable feeling, I rushed back." He   
looked back at her, staring deep into her eyes. "When I came to your school I found you   
kicking and screaming wildly, you finally calmed down enough to get you here."  
  
She could not believe what he was saying. Didn't they see them? *Was I really doing that?*  
  
She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes again, but she fought them back, not wanting   
to collapse into 'baby mood', once more in front of the one she loved.  
  
"Serena." He said softly, moving his finger gently across her face. "What's wrong? Please   
tell me."  
  
She looked into his beautiful gray blue eyes, and sighed heavily. The last thing she wanted,   
know that he was with her was to talk about her nightmares. But she would never hide   
anything from him; she would never hid from him.  
  
Luna jumped off the windowsill into the stuffed animal filled room. She looked around   
finding the one she seeked lying in the corner, sleeping like the lazy cat she knew he was.   
  
"Atremis, wake up!" She screamed in his ear, slightly losing her English accent.  
  
The white cat, Atremis barely jumped, he just turned his head slightly to look at Luna.  
  
"Luna, what do want." He said with a yawning whine. "I was have a wonderful dream,   
with you . . ."  
  
He felt something large hitting his head, he screamed, jumping up fully awake. "Luna!"   
He screamed looking at her with a fierce anger. "Fine, what is it!?"  
  
Luna sighed; she looked at Atremis with fearing eyes. "Atremis Serena's is having   
dreams." She walked over to the door, making sure it was closed fully. "She won't   
explain them, but I think something is wrong."  
  
"What do you mean?" Atremis asked, his anger vented.  
  
"How much do you remember before the Queen sent us to the future?"  
  
"Not much, why?"  
  
"The poor girl." Luna says sorrowfully, shaking her head. "What she has told me was that   
there are people chasing her, screaming to her, telling her she must pay for her mother."  
  
Atremis shook his head looking at the other cat with worried eyes. "I don't know Luna, but   
if she is having bad dreams involving the Queen then something must be wrong."  
  
Luna nodded her agreement, as the two cats started to discuss the problem.  
  
Darien looked at his love's tear sore eyes; gently he wiped the remaining tears away from   
her face. He hated seeing her like this; after all it was his destiny to protect her.  
  
"It's okay, Serena." He said trying to sound as soothing as possible. "They're only dreams,   
nothing will come of them." He was lying, he knew it, and he knew by the look she gave   
him, that she knew it too. If anyone at all should know about dreams it was him. He'd   
had enough of them in his time, and almost none where never good. He thought back to the   
ones he'd just recently had, and shivered at what they had proposed.  
  
He looked back at Serena, and tried to smile but couldn't, the look that greeted him was   
full of sheer terror. He shook her gently trying to get her to look at him. She screamed   
suddenly, swinging her hands wildly through the air, making contact with Darien's face.   
  
They were grabbing at her, pulling at her, scratching at her skin. She could feel the pain   
that they inflicted by their touch. She was swinging at them, trying fruitlessly to get   
them off of her. She could hear their painful, happy groans. Then one's voice came above   
all else, the others moved making way for a woman garbed in dirty rags. She smiled at   
Serena, walking ever so closer to the girl. She bowed in mock respect for the young princess.  
  
"The sins of your mother must be paid for, girl." She said her voice filled with loathing   
for Serena. "Must be paid in full!"  
  
Darien looked at her, holding his check Ami and Lita stood behind him looking at their   
friend with the same scared, shocked look.  
  
She was sitting there, totally stiff, her eyes where wide and hazy.  
  
"I'll call Rei and Mina." Darien heard Ami say from what seemed a faraway place.  
  
"She's possessed." Rei said simply, sitting down next to Serena. "She's really done   
it this time." She looked over at the others. "I don't know if I can really help."  
  
Mina walked over to Serena placing her hand on Serena's. "She's cold, but there's   
still a faint pulse."  
  
"Is there anything we could do?" Darien asked, his voice overflowing with a desperate   
concern.  
  
Rei shook her head. "No, I'm sorry Darien, but this is something Serena must handle   
herself."  
  
Everything was dark, the people where gone, there was no more noise, there was nothing.   
She walked in the darkness; the sounds of her shoes hitting a non-existing ground echoed   
though the darkness.  
  
"Hello!" She screamed, the sound of her voice echoing loudly.  
  
"Well girl, how do you like this?" Called the woman from earlier. "This is what we   
have lived in for nearly a millia." There was the sound of sarcastic laughter. "That   
is, young one, until you came back."  
  
"Why are you doing this to me!?" Serena screamed, tears streaming down checks.  
  
There was no response everything was once more silence.  
  
"Answer me!" She screamed, anger overcoming the obvious fear.  
  
And then there was laughter, the laughter of millions, and once more the voice of the   
woman spoke over them. I shall not tell you girl, I shall show you!"  
  
There was a blinding flash of light, and when Serena once more opened her eyes she found   
herself transported to the final minutes of the Moon Kingdom.  
  
She stood in feet from her past mother, the Queen, Serenity. She was slowly placing the   
silver crystal in the holder of the wand. Her face was creased in pain as she slowly   
rose to her feet holding the wand and crystal high in the air. She murmured a few silent   
words, and then once more everything was dark, and there was nothing-safe Serena and the   
woman in rags.  
  
"Your Mother, the Queen was very kind that day. She sealed the Dark Kingdom away, and   
sent the souls of all in the High Court to a future on the Blue Star." The woman turned   
her gaze away from Serena. "But she forgot about the millions of peasants that lived on   
the Moon, we died horrorablely, and slowly as the atmosphere around the Moon slowly faded   
away." She looked back at Serena, her face twisted with hatred. "Do you know the feeling   
of your very body imploding into itself while you still live!?"  
  
Serena felt tears streaming down her face at the sight of the woman's torment. "I am   
so sorry. I didn't know, but I know if Queen Serenity only had the strength see would   
have saved everyone. I know . . ."  
  
"Shut up!" Yelled the woman. "I do not care what you think girl!" The woman was now   
inches from Serena's face. "Your Mother is dead and you must pay for her sins against us!"  
  
"Please." Serena begged. "I know my Mother must have tried."  
  
"It is Possible." The woman replied. "But still we died, and you lived." The woman turned   
walking away from Serena. "You will know now and evermore what we felt for so long, Princess."   
The woman laughed slightly. "Welcome home."  
  
Serena ran after the woman but she was gone, and once more Serena was left alone in the   
cold darkness.  
  
They all looked at her as her eyes closed slowly and she fell to the floor. Darien ran   
to her gripping her in his arms, and to his horror could feel the cold of her skin, she   
was gone.  
  
"No!" He screamed in pain and anger. "Damn it God, NO!" He grabbed her shoulders,   
shaking her wildly, screaming. "Serena, Serena!" But there was no answer, her body   
only moved when he shook her. He felt the warm tears moving slowly down his face, and   
slowly he moved his hand from her shoulders to her back, holding her close, wanting just   
to hold her as long as he could.  
  
Serena felt a jolt go up her spine as she heard him calling, screaming her name. She   
turned running toward. The scream grew louder, and she stopped, she could fell him holding   
her close, the warm feel of his body against hers, the pounding of his heart. And then   
before her was a speck of light in the darkness, and it grew till it surrounded her in   
it's blinding glory, and when once more she could open her eyes she saw Darien staring   
into them, tears slowly moving down his checks. She shakily brought her hand to his face   
wiping the tears from his checks, and smiled as he smiled at her. "Hi." Was all she   
could manage to say before falling into the best sleep she had had for weeks.  
  
It had been a few weeks since the last of her dreams, and as she stood in the forest her   
friends behind her, and her lover at her side she could say that this was the best she   
had felt in weeks. She turned to Darien smiling slightly as she dropped to her knees   
and turned back to look at the small homemade shrine She and Rei had built. She placed   
the the flowers she held in her hands in front of the shrine and slowly got to her feet.  
  
"For all those who died after the war, I pray that you will all rest peacefully now."   
She bowed her head. "I am truly sorry I could do no more."  
  
The End.  
  
Well I hope you enjoyed the story, I'm really trying to find out what everyone likes   
and wheather they like my stories. I kinda have found that these darker ones aren't   
as liked as some of the other ones (Adventure, romance, etc.) so I'm really trying to   
find out if the stories I like have a nich in fanfiction. Please send me your comments,   
flames, and hate mail. I can be reached at neomoon@yahoo.com, or neomoon@seacove.net.   
And thank you so much for reading, now I'm tired (it's 1:30 in the morning) and am gonna   
try and sleep. Oh yeah please visit my site. http//www.geocities.com/Tokyo/pagoda/9203   
Well thanks again and good night everyone.  
  
NeoMoon  
'00  



End file.
